Blu's Visitors
by Darksword433
Summary: Blu's Friends visit him in the Amazon what will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1 Past Life

Authors note:

**Please take note that in this story Blu has had an energetic life as a pet as well as being intelligent. So he also has human street knowledge from European and North American cities e.g. London. This fic is Rated M for Sexual content and language in later chapters.**

**Please enjoy my first story.**

"Why is he doing this?" Blu thought to himself. One bloody day in the amazon, and what do I get in the morning but survival training. "Ten more!" Eduardo shouted, when I was finished I was relieved.

Then an idea hit me I found a way to survive in the amazon, by getting in touch with my friends from all over the world, but especially Gilberto, Louis and Tomas. I went to Roberto's hollow and took out my phone. I then went through my contacts and called Tomas.

"hello?" came Tomas's heavy London accent "hi Tomas!" I replied "wow hello Blu its been such a long time!" He responded excitedly "and boy do I have a story to tell you" I stated excitedly. After about one hour of explaining my adventure in Rio I told him about my plan. "That sounds good, ill take a flight to Rio in our plane, and you should meet me there on Sunday." "Alright ill see you there!" I responded "Alright, cheers mate!" He stated, bidding farewell, "cheers!" I responded. Since the others were still out dancing, I left a letter where Jewel sleeps.

After about two days of travel with only one rest stop in Ouro Preto I arrived in the Rio Hotel De Ipanema and checked in, I figured I would enjoy my next two days in Rio. So I set up a schedule, Tomorrow I would hit the beach and get in touch withKipo and we could grab some drinks at a bar. And on Saturday I would go relax and get the rental car. "The two days flew by pretty quickly" I thought to myself as I started the rental car and drove to the airport. It was seven o'clock when they showed up at the terminal our faces were delighted. "Hey Blu!" Louis called out, I went out and we all greeted and exchanged bro hugs and I even met Gilberto's girlfriend Jessica. "so I heard its a weeks drive to the area of the amazon were going to" Louis said while flipping the radio stations. "Yeah and I'm assuming Tomas filled you out on my situation?" I asked, "

with detail" replied Tomas. There was about a five minute science until Louis broke it, "so you have anyone but family there?" Louis stated. "Yeah, we have my friends, Nico, Pedro and Rafael" I replied. "What are they like" Tomas asked, "They're nice, not to mention party animals." I informed them. "and this Roberto guy seems to be a bit of a pain." stated Gilberto, "yeah" agreed Jessica. "Well I'm worried, thats for sure." I remarked. There was another two minute pause. "How was the flight?" I said Breaking the science, "nothing too special, we had a two hour rest stop in Panama City" Louis stated. "Did you see anything there?" I asked, "Yeah, we saw the canal and grabbed some ice cream. "Thats nice" I stated, "so where will our rest stops be on our way?" Gilberto asked. "According to the GPS, Brasilia, Ouro Preto, and Manaus from there we take a tour boat, fly off, and head for the tribe" Jessica Stated.

It took a week for us to return and here we were outside Roberto's hollow. "Um Blu?" Louis asked, "Yes" I said, "Is real estate cheap around here?" "Thats exactly the first thing I said when came here." As Jewel walked out we hugged then I Introduced everyone to her. "Jewel, this Is Gilberto, His girlfriend, Jessica, Louis and Tomas." "bonjour Mme. Gunderson comment êtes-vous?" (hello mrs. Gunderson how are you?) "elle ne parle pas français Louis" (she doesn't speak French Louis) I informed him. "effectivement Blu Je parle un peu à cause de mes visites à la Guyane française" (actually Blu I speak a little from visiting French Guiana) Jewel responded, leaving me stunned. "asside the point c'est agréable de vous rencontrer Louis" She said while shaking Louis's hand.

Tomas then walked up to Jewel and said "It is nice to meet you mrs. Gunderson." "oh an Englishman I have actually met one before, so the honor is mine Tomas." She replied "Oh and please, call me Jewel" she requested. After that Gilberto and Jessica greeted Jewel with formalities.

We Introduced them to the children and then everyone went to bed. After we woke up I took Louis to meet Eduardo since he was the only one who wasn't talking to Jewel or the kids. "Hello sir how are you?" Louis stated, "good" Eduardo said unhappily "er mag mich nicht Ich vermute," (he doesn't like me i'm guessing) he said in German. "ja" I replied


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Old Habits

**Authors Note:**

**First of all i'd like to thank BluJewellover88 and RIO2lover100 for their reviews**

**and for taking your time to read my story. Also there is one scene in here that I modified, the scene is right after the training scene. Rated M content starts this chapter.**

It was a brand new day in the amazon and Blu was waking up to a lovely sunset.

"What a beautiful day" he thought to himself. He got out of bed and kissed Jewel's forehead and went to Louis's room. "Louis, you awake?" he stated, "yeah i'm up Blu." Blu and Louis chatted for about an hour and soon the others started waking up. "good morning Blu." Tomas said as he came down the stairs, "morning sweetie" Jewel said and kissed Blu on the cheek. After everyone greeted each other, they decided to discuss a schedule. "I think today the men hang out and the women have there own hang out so that way everyone can get caught up with the scheme of things, and also be able to chat." Gilberto suggested.

"I like that idea, that way me and Jewel can get some girl time." Jessica stated, "I like that idea also" Jewel said. "all whom agree say yeah" Blu said, "yeah" came all the answers. So the guys sat around a tree stump and called it a table, Louis also brought down some drinks. "So how is London lately?" Blu asked, "very expensive because of amount of rich people buying property" Tomas answered. "Yeah, if me and Jessica have a family one day we'll probably move to Bristol, or Devon" Gilberto stated.

"And how's Paris Louis?" Tomas asked, "felling a lot smaller" Louis stated, "just like your dick" Teased Tomas, "well at least I have one" Louis said in witty retort. When everyone was done laughing they had their drinks and all went their separate ways. "hey Blu" Louis called, "yeah" Blu responded, "were having a party tonight, Gilberto found a place in Manaus."

Louis said, "Ill be there" Blu answered.

Jewel P.O.V

Jessica and I went down to the steam to talk about girl things. "so Jessica how long have you been with Gilberto?." I asked. "About a year now" she answered, "and how about Blu?" She asked. "We've been together for 3 years now." "Jewel, I need your advice, I want to mate with Gilberto but I'm worried about asking him." "Well I don't blame you, Blu was very nervous on our first time." Jewel answered. "Was he good?" Jessica inquired, "of corse, his length is seven centimeters."

Third Person

After taking a short nap, Blu met up with Gilberto to take a walk. "Im not really used to all this foliage around." Gilberto stated feeling annoyed, "its a lot denser then the forests around Rio" Blu added. "Hey, isn't that Jewel eating those berries." Gilberto stated, Jewel munched on her berries, but then she noticed Blu. "Hey! Your back" she said, then Eduardo came out of nowhere. "Hey Jewel are you having a good time?" Before Jewel could answer Tiago flew down with Roberto, "Hey dad uncle Beto showed me some cool flying tricks!" Tiago said excitedly, "uncle" Blu stated slightly worried. The others didn't notice, and then Tiago kept on talking "look I can fly backwards!" "Your a natural T-bird!" afterwords both of them did there chant together, worrying Blu. "Its never too soon to learn the ways of the jungle" Eduardo said. Then he walked up to Roberto and said "although some may never learn" referring to Blu. "Hey Blu you wanna go grab some drinks at the nearest bar?" Gilberto suggested. Eduardo, Jewel and Roberto looked confused, "Nah, lets get some fast cars, we'll street race." "Sounds good to me, we'll go downtown and grab two Mustangs." "Lets go" Blu said,

"Roberto follow them, keep an eye out." Eduardo said Roberto nodded and flew after them.

Two hours later, at the race

There was now a large area of the tribe covered in lights and speakers, not to mention a massive crowd of city birds from Manaus who came to dance, and watch the race. Blu, Gilberto and Louis all got in their cars. "Your going down guys" Louis stated before the race started.

**There's a little cliffhanger for you guys, just to build up the suspense. And you can now suggest what city-like thing Blu and his old friends will do next, and how it will annoy ether Jewel, Roberto or Eduardo. This is Darksword433. out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3 Encounter

**Authers Note: Thank you to BluJewellover88 for the advice, I noticed that I never described Gilberto Jessica or Louis. Louis is a red macaw (like Felipe without the multicolour feathers.) Gilberto and Jessica are yellow macaws. And the racetrack is in the jungle, now to the story**

Blu, Louis and Gilberto completed six laps around the tribe, and in the end Gilberto won. "Well it was a pretty good race huh guys?" Louis stated slightly dissapointed. "It was good" Blu admitted, " well I best be getting myself a drink I feel like I need one" Louis declared. "I'll go along with that" Blu said, they then walked up to the bartender and ordered two beers. "Well, how is everyone else doing back in Paris?" Blu asked "The usual, you know, cars, women and gambling," Louis answered. "Is James still in legal trouble?" Blu said, "yeah, he's serving a eight year sentence" Louis said. "He realy needs to find a job, crime will get you absolutly nowhere in Paris" Blu stated. "Yeah" Louis agreed, "and speaking of crime whats the latest news on that wacko that wants to get us in legal trouble?" Louis asked. "Well last time I saw him he was in London and-" he was then cut off by Louis "hey you see that guy over there?"

Louis said "yeah in fact he kind of looks like Roberto." Blu said. "I think it is Roberto!" Blu exlamed. "Quick, put these sunglasses on and only speak French!" Roberto then sat down next to them. "Hi have you seen a blue macaw called Blu around here?" he asked Louis. Louis acted confused the said "Je ne parle pas anglais."(I don't speak English) Roberto then remembered some of the very little French Jewel taught him. " Salut avez-vous vu un ara bleu appelé Blu ici?" ( have you seen a blue macaw called Blu around here) "no" Louis answered. "Ok," Roberto said, then he left. "That was close" Louis stated, "yeah" agreed Blu. "well i'll see you tommarow Blu," "yeah see ya." Blu then he wen't to his hollow.

Next morning Jewel POV

I am VERY annoyed at Blu, he acted like I didn't even exist when he decided to street race. Whatever the hell a "street race" is anyway. His feathers were very messy and he looked desheveld, he was also snoring heavely under a leaf blanket. I new it was time to wake him up, "BLU YOU BETTER WAKE YOU ASS UP NOW!" I shouted. Blu shot up like fire that was just lit, "i'm up i'm up!" he responded really nevously. "WHY DID YOU GO-" I stoped ranting for a second, I noticed something Blu was trying to hide. It was an errection, then weird idea after weird idea hit me... until.

Blu POV

"Why did you stop screaming Jewel?" I said, drasticly trying to hide my errection. Jewel then lounged at me and started blowing me off. "I could get used to this!" I said, sounding horny. minute after minute of her sucking on it made it hard to last. Then I climaxed "Yes...Ive still got it in me!" I shouted. "would you like another round," "of course!" Blu answerd.

**Authers note: Yes it was a short chapter, but now its your turn to chose what couple pairing you want to see more of and also what human things will Blu and his friends do next. Darksword433- Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three Part 1: Surprise!

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy chapter three. If you are interested in a lemon of a certain couple pairing please send it to me through the reviews**

_**Without further ado here is the chapter.**_

Third Person

Roberto approached his hollow, he had noticed the perfect moment to strike. Blu is out in the city with Louis and Tomas while Gilberto and Jessica were spending the day together. Not to mention Blu's kids were with Mimi, so he slowly walked into his hollow. "Ju-Ju you there?" He called "hi Beto" came Jewels response. "Listen nobody is here, so I was wondering if you wanted to get at me, just like old times."He asked, Jewel thought for a long time then said. "Okay but make it short, no kissing and nothing special." She answered, "okay" Roberto replied. After about ten minutes Blu returned to the hollow and could not believe his eyes. "Jewel!" he stated, very surprised, Jewels expression turned horrified. "Please Blu is there anything I can do for you to forgive me" Jewel asked. "Oh yes" Blu said, "all you have to do is make room for one more person" he said with a weird smile. Jewel had Roberto and Blu taking turns humping her she moaned extremely loudly. Both males felt like a train of pleasure was running down their members and Jewel moaned hardly to both of them as the jammed their shafts into her vagina  
Roberto started making, ironically high pitch moans while Blu had deep throaty masculine grunts. Blu then grunted very loudly as he released and Roberto did the same. "Thanks Blu for not raging" Roberto said, "no problem" Blu responded. Then the shook hands, they were at last friends. After Roberto left, Blu and Jewel were lying down in their bead and Jewel was stroking Blu's chest. "Blu?" "yes Jewel" Blu replied, "I would be interested to visit a non-Brazilian city to see what the rest of the world is like" Jewel stated "I would love that, but i'm getting tired lets talk about this tomorrow." Blu answered, "ok, goodnight Blu" "goodnight Jewel" Blu answered "I love you" he then whispered.

**A/N: I know it was a shorter chapter, I promise updates will be longer in future chapters.**

**What city would you like to see the family visit, please leaver you answers in the review section.**

**Thank you for reading**

**-Darksword433 Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**A/N: . The scene from the second movie that is in this chapter is beautiful creatures. Without further ado here is the chapter.**

Blu POV

To be honest even the three way with me him and Jewel the other day didn't really stop me from disliking Roberto. He doesn't give me time with Jewel at all, and he's always serenading her. And yesterday was the ultimate patience test.

Third Person POV

"Alright everyone listen up, it has now been one week since Jewel has arrived in the amazon. So we will be throwing a party to commemorate her arrival" Eduardo said. "Therefore let the festivities begin!" Eduardo stated with the crowd cheering beyond belief. Blu couldn't even get twenty seconds with Jewel due to the people flocking her. And Blu was pretty much alone because Gilberto, Louis, Jessica, Tomas, Nico and Pedro were playing cards at the new casino we set up in the jungle. The celebration had started in the same clearing where father and daughter were reunited and later they started to dance to Beautiful Creatures flying over the lake. "Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures

Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom!" The voices of countless birds, not Blu who angrily saw Jewel dancing with Roberto and left to play cards with the guys.

Blu flew inside the casino were all sorts of birds were playing cards, grabbing a drink, or enjoying the Brazilian jazz that smoothly calmed the room. He approached his friends table and said "hey guys, change of plan, I decided I wouldn't stay at the festivities so can I join?" "Sure" they responded collectively. They struck up a conversation as they played, "so Blu I heard that you were going to travel away from the amazon." Tomas stated, "At the rate that Jewel is spending time with Roberto, probably not." Blu replied sounding depressed, "wow so its really that bad huh?" Gilberto said, "look Blu I'm not trying to make you look like a jerk in her eyes, but in a way, do what she is doing to you to her." "You mean spend time away from the jungle?" Blu asked. "Exactly" Louis said, "I can help by giving jewel the talk." Jessica stated, "It looks like that would work, but Jewel will bust your chops for it eventually." Pedro said, "well I will need a little more then just a plan and positive reinforcement." Blu said, the he called the waiter over and ordered a pint. "A whole pint! Jewel is going to kill you!" Louis stated. "Well as the old saying goes, Beauty is in the eye of the beer holder."

Jewel POV

I stopped dancing about halfway through the ceremony to take a break, when a feeling of dread hit we like a train. I had left Blu alone through the entire festival, so I began to fly to the one place he would be right now, the casino. When I entered the first thing I saw was all the guys except Jessica, they were drunk. And even worse they were singing Livin On A Prayer, and yes it was Blu who showed me that song. "And he can know that when he gets to the hollow were going to have a little "chat" "

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I will quickly answer the question: will the story start going on on plot, The answer is yes, and it will start next chapter. And you can still suggest cities, and predict what will Jewel say and do in this "chat" with Blu.**

** Darksword433- Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6**

**A/N: Just a quick note for people who reviewed chapter 5, be at ease one will come up soon just be patient... okay thats pretty hard. Its in the next story, this is a very short chapter and is meant to be**

Jewel POV

I was mad at Blu but I was also mad at myself. I was mad at Blu for getting drunk, but mad at myself from ignoring him. Unfortunately I shot this anger at Blu like a cannon. "TYLOR BLU GUNDERSON!" I screamed. His drunk looking face didn't comprehend. Soon after I shouted, my father flew into the room and screamed "HOW DARE YOU DITCH MY DAUGHTER." "Excuse me sir who are you?" Blu asked in a girly voice. "don't act like you don't know," my dad replied. "I'm serious, I'm pretty sure I would remember a face that ugly." My dad looked at him furiously "why you ungrateful-" he was cut off by Blu who waddled away. "Daddy, don't get involved its mostly my fault," "but Jewel." "No buts daddy let me deal with this," "fine but ill Talk to him later." My father left, Leaving me and Blu alone.

One Hour Later

Jewel was sleeping in one of the rooms in Roberto's hollow with a now sober Blu sleeping next to her. She smiled and began to massage his chest and stomach, and he began to smile and take deep breaths. The room around us was private with lightly coloured wood and bright, golden sunlight beaming through the windows. "Good morning Jewel," he said in a relaxed voice. "Good morning sleepy" Jewel replied, "so am I in trouble?" Blu asked. "Not with me but yes with my father," "what will I have to do?" Blu asked. "Go to a boot camp"

The Cast Will Return In

Eduardo's punishment


End file.
